


Together Again

by thatcomicfan



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Painter Jyn, Random & Short, Rebelcaptain - Freeform, Reincarnation, Sassy Chirrut, They are very different from their past selves, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-20 07:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatcomicfan/pseuds/thatcomicfan
Summary: His voice, she feels like she has heard it before. She had heard once that the human brain remembered voices better than faces. Although she is not sure about the theory, maybe it was the sense of smell. But this man, she just feels like she has heard him speak before.Jyn and Cassian died on Scarif knowing in their hearts that their love, their bond was true.And yet, in this new world when the time is on their side, they don't remember who they used to be.Author's Note:This is going to be short and honestly, right now I don't know where it will go. All I knew was that Jyn and Cassian deserve so much more than simply dying on a beach and I need closure. And I know there are like thousands of rebelcaptain fics but believe me, these two are my OTP and there can never be enough stories about them. So yeah, I am just going to leave now so you can read this if you feel like and swim in the rebelcaptain feelings with me. Thanks and enjoy!!:)





	1. ~One~

Her pencil glides over the thick cream paper with ease. Jyn narrows her eyes as she tries to improve the shape of the tree she is working on right now. Her bottom lip is caught in her teeth while she sketches sitting on the bench in Yavin Park. It’s her favorite place to visit when she wants to pursue her childhood hobby of painting and sketching or when she needs some peace of mind. Her roommate, Chirrut, doesn’t mind it either as it gives him a chance to entertain his friend Baze. Although she is quite sure there is something more going on between them. Her coworker Bodhi though, is fan of her work. It’s clear when he encourages her and is always excited about a new portrait that she has just completed. Although, Jyn is a little shy about showcasing her work to anyone, she trusts Bodhi not to judge her and he really doesn’t. He is always happy to see her work. It’s just that comfortable around him. The sound of ruffling catches her attention and she looks up to see a large black Labrador sniffing the grass as he lifts up one leg and starts peeing. He’s a little to near to her for her to comfortable with the whole thing, plus she was never too fond of dogs or any animal really.  
When she shifts herself a little away from him, the huge dog looks up at her and moves a little closer. The look he gives her makes her feel that he might attack her any minute. She considers walking away before a man jogs up to her bench. “Ah Kaytoo, there you are,” he says, a little out of breath. She immediately realizes that he is Mexican from his accent. The dog instantly shifts his focus over to his owner and runs up to him. He jumps up and down wagging his tail, clearly happy to see his friend. Meanwhile, Jyn watches the whole scene with a little panic in her heart from her staring contest with the dog. She is not very big and the dog is clearly well fed so she didn’t like her odds against him. She gets up from the bench and tries to get away unnoticed but the owner catches her eye just in time, “I am sorry about Kaytoo.” His voice, she feels like she has heard it before. She had heard once that the human brain remembered voices better than faces. Although she is not sure about the theory, maybe it was the sense of smell. But this man, she just feels like she has heard him speak before. “He is not very fond of strangers, but I am sorry. I should have kept the leash on,” he continues; concern lacing his tone when she doesn’t reply and simply stares at him. “Are you okay?” he asks and something snaps in Jyn’s brain. A faint memory maybe, something that keeps fading. A beach. Fingers laced together. A burning ocean. Brown eyes looking into her own, eyes filled with love, devotion and longing and she can’t take it anymore. The image gives her a splitting headache and she glances at her foot where her sketchbook and her pencil have fallen. The stranger is still watching her with a worrisome face when she looks up at him. She mumbles an apology and crouches down to grab her stuff and rushes out of the park.  
Something is incredibly wrong with her. That man must think that either she is crazy or rude to leave in such haste even though he had been kind to her and apologized for his dog. It wasn’t his mistake, obviously. But his eyes, that voice, it did something to her that she couldn’t even begin to analyze. Not even as she sat near the window, a mug of coffee in her hand. _It doesn’t matter Jyn, you won’t see him again, and especially that dog that clearly wanted to maul you._ But somehow she knows there is something more to what happened in the garden. She just hopes she is wrong.


	2. ~Two~

The next evening Jyn considers trying some other location to sketch and draw. Her eyes fall on the incomplete sketch of the tree and the fountain and she knows she won’t be able to complete it merely from her memory of the subject. And her mind will never be at rest if she doesn’t finish it. So she places her things in a bag and walks out of the apartment.  
Cassian feels a little silly as he walks Kaytoo through Yavin again. His mind still goes back to the girl that ran away from him yesterday. She seemed so scared and confused. He wasn’t sure if it was Kaytoo or he himself who had that effect on her. He hopes it’s the former. His eyes catch a small figure hunched over as he observes the same girl from yesterday sketching in her book. She looks awfully impatient. He decides to try and apologize to her again about yesterday. Even as he contemplates, Kaytoo has another idea and takes the advantage of his distracted master as it runs towards the girl who jumps in fright when he starts sniffing her. Jyn freezes where she sits and she can hear her heart beating loudly in her ears. It takes Cassian a moment before he realizes what is going on and he rushes towards the bench muttering a curse in his language. That dog is incorrigible. 

The horrified expression on the girl’s face transforms into confusion and faint disgust when Kaytoo licks her hand. It tickles and a smile breaks out on her face. Cassian takes a breath of relief because he couldn’t imagine what he would do had Kaytoo attacked her. He had been training him to be a good dog but Kaytoo could get aggressive at times. Particularly when it sensed that his master was in danger.  
Jyn looks up at him and her smile falters. Something constricts in his chest at the way she avoids his gaze. So it was him who scared her yesterday. He has no idea why but he is determined to find out. She takes the hand that Kaytoo is not licking and ruffles behind his ear. It seems to make the dog even happier as it wags its tail uncontrollably. A laugh escapes her lips.

Cassian too strokes Kaytoo’s head once he is near and their skins touch briefly. Jyn retracts her hand as if he had burned her. The same distant look from yesterday returns to her eyes. He swallows thickly and extends his hand, trying to be polite about this, “My name is Cassian Andor.”  
Unknown to him, Jyn did get burned but not by his hand. She felt like she was being scorched from the inside. The heat wave on her face and yet, a feeling of safety. Strong arms holding her. It doesn’t take her long to register the hand that is waiting for her and suddenly she feels an itch in her own fingers to touch his skin and to lace their fingers in that familiar way. She smiles hesitantly and shakes his hand. “I am Jyn. Jyn Erso,” she says. “Daughter of Galen Erso,” Cassian continues. Her eyes widen and he mirrors the shocked and confused expression that’s written on her face. How did he know?

Jyn stands up a bit abruptly. Cassian hasn’t yet said anything more as he looks-no stares at her face, perplexed. “How did you…?” she stops when he shakes his head and clutches it in his hands. She understands then. He felt something too.  
The silence between them stretches for a few moments that feel like a lifetime. Then he looks up at her, and she can see the pain in his eyes. “I dreamt about you,” he tries not to cringe at how cheesy that sounds. He shakes his head as if clearing his mind. “You were there in my dream last night. I was looking at you and a man in white was about to shoot you.” Jyn arcs a brow at this. 

“He asked you who you were, and that’s when you said it. You are Jyn Erso. Daughter of Galen Erso,” he clarifies. He is clutching his head again and she guides him to sit on the bench and takes place beside him. “I saw something too, yesterday,” she speaks, voice too small that she doesn’t think he has heard. But then he is looking at her expectantly and she sighs before continuing. “I saw a beach. It was unimaginably hot like an explosion or something.”  
Cassian nods urging her to go on, “You were there with me,” she says and finds herself trapped in those dark eyes. It reminds her again. Arms around her body, wrapping her as steam rises from the water in front of them. And a feeling of contentment. “You and I,” she continues, a blush rising to her cheeks as she finds a decent way to put this in words. “We were on that beach, embracing each other.”

To her surprise and his credit, Cassian seems unfazed by what she says. Instead, he tries to catch her eyes when she looks away to avoid his intense gaze, “Do you know what it means?” he asks. She shakes her head, concentrating on her hands. His eyes fall on her fingers lacing and unlacing, a nervous tick he assumes and then he glances at the abandoned sketchbook. The picture of the tree and the intricate fountain is almost complete. Does this mean she won’t come here after this?  
Before he can ask her anything, Jyn is getting up, gathering her pencils and stuffing them a bit carelessly in her bag. “Jyn,” he mutters but she is quiet. After placing the strap on her shoulder, she looks at him and he sees regret in those green eyes that haunted his dream last night. Regret and fear.  
“I am sorry about this whole mess. I don’t know what it means and I am not sure I want to know. If we just stay away from each other, I am sure we can avoid any inconveniences. So yeah, I suppose I should leave.”

The whole time, even though she is looking in his general direction, she is actually looking past him. When Kaytoo stands on his hind legs and places his paws on her thigh, she chuckles and runs her fingers behind his ears because she knows he loves it. It’s almost as if he is trying to stop her from leaving.  
“How will you forget?” Cassian asks suddenly and she looks up at him. “How will you forget what you saw, what you felt?” His eyes are drawing her in and she knows she can’t forget. Or at least that it will take her some time. She gives him one last glance before she is turning around. He catches her wrist and thankfully the touch doesn’t bring anymore burning images in their minds. She is sure neither of them is in the condition to handle the headache it brings. “How can you not want to know? This obviously means something,”  
“Cassian, please.”

“No, I cannot ignore this. Whatever it is,” he laces their fingers together and she sighs in contentment. It feels like a deep thirst in her is being satiated. “After feeling this-this connection,” he pauses as one hand reaches up and he hesitantly places it on her cheek. She tries not to lean into the touch as he traces her jaw with his thumb. “How will you forget this?” 

He takes a step closer to her and she is overwhelmed by the emotions she finds swirling in his eyes. “I should have kissed you on that beach, Jyn.” He is leaning forward and she panics. Jyn takes an abrupt step away from him and it breaks him out of his trance.

“I am sorry,” she mumbles before running away. Cassian doesn’t try to follow her as he stands there feeling something tighten in his chest.


	3. ~Three~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There isn't much of Jyn and Cassian in this chapter. But there's another treat...Sassmaster Chirrut. This is basically him helping Jyn sort her feelings out. So comment and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the dynamic between Jyn and Chirrut. And if you want to discuss anything Star Wars related, I am always game.

Jyn sighs and takes a seat on the couch with aspirin in her hand. It has been a whole day since she met Cassian at the park the second time and she is simply not ready to deal with the outside world anymore. His voice, his eyes, they still haunt her and she feels a pit in her stomach when she thinks about how she left him again. _I should have kissed you on that beach, Jyn._

She sighs again. Why would he say something like that? Her emotions were already all over the place then he went ahead and said it and suddenly she was on the beach again. Chirrut pokes at her shoulder once, breaking her train of thought. She looks over to him, exasperatedly. “Two sighs, Jyn, tell me what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing,” she replies.

“I might be blind but I am not dumb,” he speaks with a small smile on his face. “You know you can tell me anything, right?” Jyn nods and then chuckles because she still sometimes forgets about him being blind. It’s probably because he is so capable of doing everyday chores and taking care of himself. She remembers clearly how he had been here for her after her father’s death. He was stuck in a crossfire and a bullet hit him in the heart. She shudders at the memory. Chirrut places a comforting hand on her shoulder and she lets a tear escape her eyes. She was just so tired.

“Jyn, please tell me, was it Bodhi?” he asks.

She takes a deep breath before replying. “No, it wasn’t him. He is too sweet to actually hurt me. He even likes my sketches.” A small laugh escapes her lips. She understands she isn’t Picasso or anything but she likes the appreciation when she gets it.

“I hope you will forgive me in that regard,” he jokes as he points towards his eyes and she smiles as she rests her head in the crook of his neck. She considers staying like this forever. She and Chirrut against the world.

“So who was it?” he asks again and he might be prying but Chirrut knows that in Jyn’s case it was better to pry as much as possible. She had always been reluctant when it came to sharing or talking about her problems. It didn’t help that she had also stopped seeing her therapist Mon Mothma. “There’s this guy,” she starts and Chirrut smiles. Finally.  
“Even when I met him for the first time, it felt like we had known each other for long. He was just so familiar.”

“I think that’s called love at first sight, my dear Jyn,” he replies, hints of laughter in his tone. Jyn becomes impatient and turns to face him completely.

“No, you don’t get it. I had these images flashed in my head. A beach. An explosion that burned everything in its path. And he knew my father’s name Chirrut. I never told him. He just knew because he saw me say it in his dream.”

She stops and takes a deep breath, searching for a reaction on his face. He just always looks so calm and she is getting frustrated.  
“Sounds like rebirth,” Chirrut says, contemplating. “Like you met in another life before this.”

Jyn rolls her eyes at his reply and settles back into the couch. “You know reincarnation isn’t real. You’re still making fun of me.” He shakes his head like he is fed up with her, “I see there are two blind people in this house.”

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Crossing her arms over her chest Jyn glares at him for a while. She knows he is blind but she also knows that he knows she is angry. He has always been good at reading her silence. “Did he tell you what he thought of this?”

“Yeah, he wanted to kiss me.”

Chirrut laughs. “Well, he is romantic alright. What did you do?”

“I ran away,” she replies sheepishly. She hears him take a deep breath as if he is trying to keep a snarky remark from escaping his lips. “Good job Jyn, good job.” Her anger flares at how he mocks her.

“You have no right to lecture me about my love life when you won’t do anything about yours,” she is furious. How can he judge her when he won’t take a step towards what he could have with Baze, his friend who he has known for several years? This time Chirrut gives her a confused look, “What about my love life?”

“Oh I know it Chirrut, I know you like Baze. You have had for a very long time but you won’t do anything about it. It’s really frustrating to see both of you dancing around each other but never really accepting what all our friends already know to be true.”

To Jyn’s chagrin, he starts laughing uncontrollably. For a fleeting moment, she fears she might have read all the signs completely wrong and this might affect his friendship with Baze. “We are already together,” he replies after a while.

“What?” she asks, a little stunned. “You are already…but I have never seen you be-” she doesn’t complete because in all honesty how does she put this into words.

“What you haven’t seen us being all mushy?” he asks, and he is laughing again. “I didn’t know you’d be interested in something like that, Jyn.” She shakes her head at her friend but she is laughing too.

“Listen to me Jyn,” he grasps her hand in his and she looks at him and only finds sincerity in his features, “I know it’s not very easy to figure out what you have. And you don’t have to believe in reincarnation or anything really. Don’t try to find a reason to everything. Do you believe that whatever bond you have is real?”

Jyn is looking at him and her breathing is shallow. She thinks for a moment. Really thinks about what he has said. She knows it’s real because the goddamn headache and those images don’t leave much to doubt. But she also remembers Cassian’s touch. His hand on her cheek. The way he looks at her as if she was the answer to all his prayers. It’s the kind of love she always wanted to experience but never really thought she would. Chirrut wraps an arm around her and squeezes her shoulder. “I understand Jyn, to feel so much is a curse and a blessing at the same time.”


	4. ~Four~

Cassian is thinking. He is thinking very hard as Kaytoo licks his hand demanding attention. But he is distracted. Lost. He doesn’t know what has been happening. But he remembered something last night. It was her again in his dream. He and Jyn are walking in a crowded market, there are people and creatures. Creatures that he doesn’t think really exist. And then people are shooting each other. There are figures clad in white armor. He doesn’t know what all this is. It’s a little hazy too. There is so much firing that his eyes suddenly begin to search for Jyn. Is she safe? She has to be safe. He doesn’t know where this is coming from. The feeling of protectiveness, possessiveness. He has had girlfriends before, women he loved genuinely. But this is different. This is just so much more intense. And then Jyn darts out of her hiding place towards the danger. She is too quick for him to stop her.

He sees it, when she grabs ahold of a wailing child a little too rough and soon enough, a woman rushes to the scene, crying, thanking Jyn in another language. He sees _her_ then. The fire in her eyes. A passion that burns within her and it lights him up too. She had just put herself in the line of fire for a random child in the middle of the street. She might have blurred the line between brave and stupid a little. He finds he admires it. She is impulsive but righteous.

“Cassian,” she mumbles and his eyes go wide when he finds himself in an elevator of sorts. Jyn is right in front of him. Their faces are so close. Eyes never leaving each other. There’s a sadness blooming in his chest as he studies her face intently. One last time. He wants to commit every inch of her face in his memory. The curve of her jaw, the delicate arc of her brow. She is supporting his weight on her, and Cassian feels an ache in his ribs and his back. Something is broken but it’s faded. It’s there but it’s not very severe. She inches closer to him and he finds himself doing the same because he cannot resist. His eyes close on their own accord.

She whispers his name again and a jolt to his body wakes him right up. Cassian opens his eyes to find Jyn kneeling in front of him looking at him incredulously. He remembers then, he is in the park, at the same spot right in front of the fountain. He is sitting where Jyn used to. “Jyn?” he asks as she straightens herself up. Kaytoo is jumping around them, clearly elated to see that she is back. She smiles at the lab and boops his nose with her finger.

With slight hesitation, she turns to Cassian and smiles at him. “I reconsidered,” she says sheepishly and he smiles as he stands up and walks closer to her, urging her to continue. Jyn clears her throat. She doesn’t have a big speech to give to him. But she does want him to understand what she is feeling. “You were right yesterday. I cannot deny what’s between us.

I can’t explain it for shit, but I sure as hell cannot ignore it. And I am sorry for asking you to do that. To forget what we felt because it hasn’t been easy.”

Her emotions are everywhere, even her voice is cracking. Cassian understands. Yesterday hadn’t been very easy for him either.

“And I know,” she continues, stepping closer to him and lightly holding his hand in hers, “I know that figuring out all of this won’t be easy either. But we could try. Together”

They are so close that Jyn can see every color reflecting in his dark eyes. The sheer depth of them makes her feel like she is losing herself in them. She realizes that she doesn’t mind it. If she was to get lost anywhere, his eyes seem like the perfect place.

Cassian feels his heart swell in his chest as he hears her words. A few minutes ago, all he felt was despair. But all of that is replaced with _hope_. And he finds he cannot stop the grin that splits his face. And then she is smiling too. They are smiling like two teenagers who are in love and he doesn’t care.

His hands reach up to gently cup her face. He should have kissed her on the beach that day. But he is lucky enough to get a second chance. He is going to take it this time.

Jyn knows where this is going. Her heart is hammering in her chest out of anticipation. She closes her eyes and tilts her head up and before she knows, she feels a pair of soft lips engulfing hers. She clutches the collar of his jacket to anchor herself as her knees go weak. Every nerve in her body is on fire, and her mind is blissfully blank. She was afraid that their contact will simply bring more flashes and headaches, but instead, she feels light. Like she is floating. His lips are just so soft as they mold with hers. He pulls her closer as he snakes an arm around her waist and she wraps her own around his neck. Their bodies are flush against each other and he is running his hand up and down her back. She makes a strangled noise in the back of her throat.

They kiss till they are breathless and her lips are tingling from it. When she looks at him again, she sees a twinkle in his eyes. An excitement and she is sure she is mirroring it. “So what now?” she asks, breathless still. He smiles and licks his lips as he thinks. “How about I take you out on a date? There are still so many things we don’t know about each other.” Jyn grins at his suggestion. “Sounds perfect.”


End file.
